(À) Jamais ?
by MarysolCx
Summary: Harry arrive dans une nouvelle ville qui ne semble pas vouloir d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que... UA ; HP/SS
Titre : (À) Jamais ?

Auteur : Marysol

Rating : T

Disclaimer : L'histoire à moi, les personnes à JK

Cet OS est à la base une nouvelle écrite pour un concours de nouvelles dans ma FAC. Je l'ai adapté en Snarry (rien de plus que de changer les noms) parce que je trouvais que ça s'y collait bien, et que je l'ai écrite à la base en pensant à eux aussi.

Je l'ai déjà postée une fois, et je remplace cette ancienne version par celle-ci qui est plus finie, et qui arrive après les résultats du concours où j'ai fini dans les nouvelles coups de coeur du jury (donc dans les 3/4 premiers sur 25) (youhou o/).

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, c'est différent de ce que j'ai pu déjà poster ici.

Marysol

* * *

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de vivre. Ma vie allait m'être arrachée alors même qu'elle commençait. Tout ça à cause d'un monde stupide et étroit d'esprit. Qu'en avait-il à faire de ma vie, de notre vie ? Ne regardait-elle pas que nous ? Il semblait que non… Il ne s'était pourtant fallu de rien. Un rien avait suffi à mettre fin à notre avenir, notre vie, notre monde.

Je n'en revenais pas de ce monde. Oui, pour moi, cette nouvelle ville était un monde.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu quitter la ferme et me rendre à la ville pour trouver un maitre qui m'acceptera comme apprenti. Mais je ne suis pas fou, si mon père m'a laissé partir, car il est convaincu que je ne trouverais personne et je serai ainsi obligé de retourner à la ferme et m'en occuper jusqu'à ma mort. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je voulais être plus qu'un simple garçon de ferme. Alors je ferai n'importe quoi pour prouver à qui le voudra que je sais faire plus que les autres et que je peux apprendre tout ce qu'il faudra.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait 3 mois que je cherche désespérément quelqu'un qui voudra de moi dans cette ville. Il ne me restait plus que quelques semaines pour trouver un endroit où continuer ma vie. Depuis déjà un mois, je dormais dans la rue, les chambres coutant trop chères. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid. Mais si ce n'était que cela… Le pire était de ne rien trouver. De chaque jour aller voir de nouveaux commerçants, retourner en voir d'anciens, juste au cas où… J'étais même allé dans les villages les plus proches, mais en vain…

Je me demandais parfois si je ne devais pas tout simplement rentrer plus tôt chez moi, ne plus perdre mon temps et mon peu d'argent dans cette ville qui ne voulait décidément pas de moi. Mais je me refusais de lâcher, car si je lâchais maintenant, jamais je ne ferais quelque chose pouvant me plaire.

Alors je marchais lentement dans la rue, profitant de son architecture et de sa beauté. C'était sûrement la seule chose qui n'appartenait qu'à moi alors j'en profitais autant que possible. Mais ma lenteur n'était pas au goût de tout le monde. Non qu'elle dérangeait, bien au contraire, certains l'adoraient. Comme ceux qui m'attirèrent dans une ruelle et me molestèrent longuement, j'ignorais combien de temps. Pour dire vrai, je n'avais pas eu la force de compter. Mais cela dura longtemps, ça, j'en étais sûr. Quand enfin tout s'arrêta, je sentais tout mon corps comme je ne sentais plus rien. Je me forçais à rester conscient. Mais quel intérêt après tout ? J'allais sûrement mourir. Pourquoi faire durer cela encore plus longtemps ? Alors je fermai les yeux et j'attendis que tout s'arrête. J'attendis, longtemps.

– Que lui est-il arrivé ?

– Je l'ignore. Il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, il a dû se faire agresser.

– Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui ?

– Je vais essayer... Heureusement que tu n'es pas encore parti, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'en occuper seul.

– N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, Severus. Je pars, c'est décidé.

– Je sais, je sais. Mais... Attends, il est conscient ? Je viens de le voir cligner des yeux ! Je dois l'endormir tout de suite, je ne peux rien faire s'il est éveillé, il aurait trop mal.

Quoi... ? Mon esprit à mal, horriblement mal. Pourquoi ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien... Qui étaient-ils ? Que me faisaient-ils ?

– Je suis navré pour la douleur, rendors toi, ça ira mieux après.

Je n'avais même pas à fermer les yeux, ils l'étaient restés depuis que je m'étais réveillé avec toute cette douleur. Je sentis mon corps partir de nouveau et la douleur disparaître enfin...

La douceur d'un lit. Je n'allais pas me mentir, cela m'avait grandement manqué. Bien qu'y être sans cette douleur aurait sûrement été plus agréable. Mais bon, si j'étais dans un endroit aussi agréable, dans lequel un feu de cheminé semblait brûler, c'est car quelqu'un m'avait vraisemblablement soigné. Je ne pensais pas être dans une sorte de paradis après la mort. D'une part parce que je n'y croyais pas, d'autre part parce que quand bien même cela existerait, je ne me pensais pas digne d'y aller.

– Severus, je crois qu'il est réveillé.

Je crus reconnaitre la voix. Sûrement un des hommes qui m'avait soigné. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux, ignorant cette douleur due à la lumière, qui me vrillait le crâne. Je distinguais de grandes taches blanches, quelques taches de marrons et de gris. De quoi aller loin !

Une porte claqua. Sûrement ce Severus qui arrivait.

– Ferme les rideaux, il doit être éblouit.

Je ne me sentis pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche pour le remercier mais j'espérais que mon regard contenait une trace de reconnaissance.

– Bien, je pense que tu dois être assez déstabilisé par la situation. Tout d'abord, ne t'inquiète pas pour ta vue, elle reviendra rapidement. Ensuite, tu dois savoir que tu as été agressé. Sûrement pour ton argent, tu n'en avais plus sur toi quand Louis t'as trouvé.

Mon cœur se fit soudainement bien lourd. Plus d'argent… Et comment allais-je payer ce médecin ? Comment allais-je expliquer à mon père mon retour prématuré ? Partir était une bien mauvaise idée, il avait raison…

– Il t'a amené ici pour que je te soigne. Ayant été mon apprenti plusieurs mois, il savait que je pourrais m'occuper de toi comme il se devait.

Il fit une petite pause, me laissant sûrement le temps de comprendre tout ce qu'il me disait. Mon esprit fonctionnait en effet au ralenti… Cela permis à ma vue de s'améliorer. Un plafond en bois, une cheminée au fond de la pièce, une chaise à côté du lit. Puis, cet homme… ?

– Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas de blessures graves ou irréversibles. Mais tes côtes ont été abimées, tu ne peux donc pas bouger pour le moment… Pour le reste, il s'agit seulement de bleus et de coupures. Et je n'arrête pas de parler… Te sens-tu de me dire ton nom ?

Son regard était doux, son sourire semblait sincère. Il m'avait sauvé la vie. Oui, je pense que je pouvais même lui accorder toute ma confiance.

– Harry, murmurai-je avec un sourire.

– C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, Harry.

Il me sourit, sûrement heureux de voir que je pouvais parler.

– Tu préfères sûrement te reposer, je repasserai voir plus tard comment tu vas. N'essaie juste pas de te lever seul, me prévint-il. Tu te ferais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Il quitta la pièce. Je préférais cela : j'allais pouvoir prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je venais de voir. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais choqué par cet homme qui s'était retrouvé face à moi, mais je ne peux pas dire pour autant qu'il m'avait laissé indifférent. Son visage avait été des plus perturbants. Si les aristocrates portaient les cheveux longs, je n'aurais pas cru que c'était le cas des médecins. De même pour sa barbe. Je n'avais vu aucun homme la porter lors de mes déambulations dans les rues, même aussi légèrement que lui. Mais le plus surprenant, j'ignorais même que cela existait, était les dessins noirs sur ses bras. J'avais cru à une hallucination au début, mais il n'en était rien. Même ses vêtements étaient surprenants : pas de chemise à jabot, pas de veston, mais un vêtement qui faisait apparaitre ses bras ainsi que la base de ses épaules et qui ne semblait s'ouvrir devant ou derrière.

Cela me faisait me poser de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi un homme décidait soudainement d'aider quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais le payer ? Pourquoi possédait-il ces étranges dessins ? Pourquoi ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient ainsi ? Pourquoi ne portait-il pas l'habit habituel d'un médecin ? Il était pour le moins étonnant, peut-être même bizarre. Mais il m'avait soigné, il n'était donc pas stupide. Ou peut-être que si, justement…

Toutes ces questions ne semblaient vouloir quitter mon esprit. Peut-être devrais-je les lui poser, sûrement répondrait-il. Mais il était certain que je ne trouverais pas de réponses, seul, de toute façon. Je fermai alors les yeux et me concentrai uniquement sur le ronronnement du feu dans la cheminé, qui me berça jusqu'à me faire tomber endormi.

– Tu me manqueras, murmura Severus. Sache que tu pourras revenir me voir dès tu le souhaites. Et n'hésite pas à venir avec ta compagne.

– J'y penserai, je te le promets.

J'observais les deux hommes se faire une tendre accolade. J'aurais aimé ne pas assister à cette scène, bien trop intime à mon goût, mais Severus avait tenu à ce que je sois là, qu'on puisse se rendre en ville par la suite pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.

On observa Thomas traverser le pont-levis et s'éloigner à cheval, le long du chemin de terre.

– Harry, je souhaitais t'en parler depuis plusieurs jours, commença-t-il alors qu'on marchait depuis plusieurs minutes. Mais je voulais que Thomas soit parti pour te proposer.

Je m'arrêtai dans la rue et plantai mon regard dans le sien. Souhaitait-il que je parte ? Cela n'aurait pas été étonnant… Après tout, je ne faisais que lui coûter sans rien lui rapporter.

– Tu m'as dit que tu étais venu ici pour chercher du travail. Thomas était mon apprenti, et je comptais en chercher un nouveau. Mais, si tu le souhaites, tu peux travailler avec moi.

Mon regard s'illumina soudainement, sûrement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Oui ! Bien sûr que je le souhaitais !

– Je prends ça pour un oui alors, dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Notre déambulation dans la ville fut longue et pour le moins productive. Il m'expliqua ce qu'il attendait de moi, les informations que je me devrais d'apprendre, les capacités que j'aurais à développer dans les mois à venir. J'avais un peu peur, mais j'étais heureux. Je n'aurais pas à retourner là-bas, à passer le reste de ma vie à m'occuper de cet endroit que j'haïssais plus que tout. J'y retournerai juste une dernière fois, récupérer toutes mes affaires. Je devrais en parler avec Severus afin de savoir si je pouvais avoir un cheval pour le voyage, que je ne parte pas longtemps.

Alors que nous parlions de mon futur emploi, deux jeunes filles relativement peu vêtue, leurs chevilles et leur cou étant apparents, se postèrent devant Severus.

– Docteur Estand ! S'exclama la plus jeune des deux, qui semblait avoir tout juste 20 ans. Comment allez-vous ? Ne voudriez-vous pas venir ce soir ? Vous manquez énormément à Dray.

– Mesdemoiselles, je suis occupé actuellement, les informa froidement Severus, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi sèchement… Vous direz à Dray de se passer de moi pour le moment. Bonne journée, termina-t-il en les dépassant.

– Attendez ! S'exclama l'ainé.

L'autre fille l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le forcer à revenir devant elles, alors que je n'avais pas encore bougé.

– S'il vous plait, juste ce soir. Amenez-le aussi si vous le souhaitez ! Ajouta-t-elle vivement en me pointant du doigt. Nous lui trouverons de la compagnie. Je suis sûr que vous en avez envie.

– Je vous ai dit non ! S'écria Severus, faisant se retourner quelques passants. Et si je venais à croiser ne serait-ce que votre ombre dans les semaines à venir, doutez-vous bien que je ne reviendrai plus.

Il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour me forcer à avancer. Je tournai la tête rapidement pour les voir, immobiles, au milieu de la rue, un air hébété ancré sur le visage.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous marchâmes rapidement et silencieusement, jusqu'à son logement où il retira sa veste pour l'accrocher rageusement au portant.

– Je suis navré pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, soupira-t-il alors qu'il s'emparait d'une bouteille remplie d'un liquide ambré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles m'accosteraient en public, et de la sorte...

Il se servit un verre qu'il avala d'une traite pour s'en servir un nouveau presque immédiatement.

– Qui étaient-elles ? Demandai-je doucement, pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus.

Il ne répondit pas. Juste un soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il buvait une gorgée. Sûrement aurais-je une réponse quand il serait plus calme. Peut-être. Alors je me contentai de retirer mon propre manteau ainsi que mes chaussures pour pouvoir m'allonger et me reposer un peu. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Severus m'avait soigné et j'allais bien mieux, mais sortir me fatiguait énormément.

– Harry, m'interpella-t-il alors que j'allais fermer la porte de ma chambre. Sais-tu lire ?

Mon cœur se serra soudainement. Ma main s'immobilisa sur la poignée et il eut sa réponse avant même que je parle. Je n'aurais pu lui cacher bien longtemps, mais j'aurais espéré commencer mon enseignement avant d'en arriver à cet aveu…

– Je sais compter, lire quelques mots, et je crois connaitre l'alphabet, avouai-je tête baissé. Ma mère avait commencé à m'apprendre, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

– Nous allons commencer dès maintenant, voir de quoi tu es capable. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps si tu connais les bases. Et tu es vif d'esprit, même plus que Thomas quand il a commencé à mon service, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Je fis une croix sur cette pause dans mon lit qui me faisait pourtant envie. Je le suivis dans sa propre chambre qui comportait une immense bibliothèque, remplie des centaines de livres.

– Nous allons commencer par des contes pour enfants, m'informa-t-il en s'emparant d'un livre à la reluire épaisse. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, mais c'est simple. De plus, si tu les connais, tu pourras deviner ou avoir une idée de ce que tu cherches.

Ainsi passa l'après-midi et la soirée. Cela s'avéra beaucoup plus laborieux que dans mes souvenirs… J'avais quelques restes de mes apprentissages passés, mais ce n'était presque rien. Tout juste de quoi reconnaitre les caractères imprimés qui défilaient devant mes yeux. Heureusement, nous arrêtâmes enfin quand vingt heures sonna.

– Bien, d'ici quelques semaines tout ceci ne sera plus un problème. A présent, tu ne t'en es pas occupé depuis ton arrivé ici car tu étais mon patient, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de ton apprentissage, des malades et de cet endroit. Tu t'occuperas donc du ménage et des repas. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu attends de ce travail, s'excusa-t-il en voyant mon air légèrement déconfit. Mais je ne peux pas me mettre un employé de maison, et tu n'auras pas forcément autre chose à faire durant la journée.

Les jours passaient, les apprentissages se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux mais de plus en plus simples. Ma mémoire ne me jouait plus de tours quant à l'alphabet depuis quelques temps, je commençais à lire des livres de médecine sans buter sur les mots inconnus, je faisais même la lecture à Severus tous les soirs. Il me disait que c'était pour que je m'améliore mais je le suspectais d'apprécier m'entendre parler. J'étais assez dubitatif quant à cela, mais je ne m'en formalisais pas.

Le reste de la journée j'apprenais. Pour quiconque dont la lecture et l'apprentissage sonnaient comme une épreuve insurmontable, cela aurait été bien dur à vivre. Mais ce n'était pas mon cas.

Dans un autre registre, je cuisinais aussi, énormément. Je m'étais trouvé une passion dans cet art. Sûrement autant que Severus dans la médecine. Cela nous satisfaisait tous les deux : je prenais un plaisir à cuisiner et lui prenait plaisir à manger ce que je faisais.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

– Harry ! Cria-t-il, couvrant le bruit de la porte qui claqua. Viens, vite !

J'accourus, laissant de côté mes livres et mes casseroles pour le découvrir, sa chemise blanche couverte de sang, un jeune homme, dont parvenait sûrement le sang, entre les bras.

– Retire les draps de ta chambre, apporte moi ma trousse, une bassine d'eau chaude, des serviettes propres. Vite !

Je n'attendis pas, quelques instants plus tard il avait ce qu'il souhaitait, y compris l'eau chaude, une marmite étant toujours sur le feu pour ce genre de situation.

– Dray ? Dray est-ce que tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi...

– Sev... Gémit faiblement le blessé. J'ai mal…

– J'ai besoin d'opium, Harry. Dans l'étagère, au milieu à gauche.

Dray... Pourquoi ce nom me faisait penser à quelque chose ? Et pourquoi dans cette situation surtout ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se détourner de cet homme qui semblait s'être vidé de son sang sur Severus... Sev… Il l'avait bien appelé Sev, j'en étais sûr. Serait-ce…

– Harry, viens ici, m'ordonna-t-il. Pose tes mains là, appuie fort, il ne faut pas qu'il perde plus de sang.

Je m'exécutai sans attendre, le blessé palissant à vue d'œil…

Il fallut bien longtemps à Severus pour fermer et soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Il semblait avoir pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre ainsi que de nombreux coups à mains nues sur tout le corps. Je voyais également plusieurs entailles un peu partout. Je revoyais mon corps quelques semaines plus tôt au travers de celui actuellement meurtri. Lui était-il arrivé la même chose qu'à moi ?

– Harry, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Il avait terminé. Le jeune homme semblait s'être endormi, il avait même repris quelques couleurs. Severus quitta la pièce et je le suivis jusqu'au salon où il se servit un verre de whisky. Je ne l'avais vu boire depuis… Depuis que ces femmes avaient évoqué « Dray ». Serait-ce la même personne ? Cela voudrait-il dire qu'ils étaient…

– Je pense que je te dois quelques explications, souffla Severus en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Je tiens à t'assurer que si tu veux partir d'ici après cette conversation, je ne te retiendrai pas et je te donnerai de l'argent pour vivre quelques temps.

– Pourquoi je vou… Commençai-je, perdu.

– Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Le garçon que nous avons soigné s'appelle Dray, ou Draco, continua-t-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. Il travaille chez… Il travaille dans un harem. Un bordel, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon air interrogatif.

Je ne connaissais aucun des deux mots, mais ses hésitations, ces deux femmes qui étaient venus lui dire qu'il manquait à ce Draco, le corps de ce dernier qui était très bien entretenu je comprenais bien ce qu'il faisait, qui il était.

– Il m'arrivait d'aller le voir à une époque. Régulièrement dirons-nous… Puis tu es arrivé. Je n'avais plus le temps, plus vraiment l'envie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, continua-t-il rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps de comprendre pleinement ses paroles. Où je m'y suis rendu par simple courtoisie, pour lui dire que je ne viendrais plus. Et je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, laissé pour mort par un homme insatisfait… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Il ne pourra sûrement plus travailler là-bas à cause des cicatrices, j'ignore ce qu'il fera, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir.

Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient rougis. Il semblait dévasté… Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras, espérant qu'une présence humaine l'aiderait à se sentir un peu mieux.

Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, immobiles. Il semblait perdu dans ses réflexions et j'essayais de ne pas pousser les miennes trop loin. Mais en vain. Il avait perdu l'envie de le voir à mon arrivé. Je me faisais sûrement des illusions, c'était même très probable ! Mais cela voulait-il dire qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'il ne le devrait ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il allait voir Draco pour satisfaire un désir purement physique. Mais appréciait-il seulement le côté physique ? Il semblait tellement bouleversé et concerné par son état. Bien au-delà de son corps qui avait été meurtri. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il tenait à lui plus que nécessaire ? Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté de le voir à mon arrivée ?

Toutes mes réflexions, aussi fantasques que nombreuses, me poussaient à penser qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Et moi, que devais-je penser de tout ça ? Il allait se satisfaire chez un homme. Comme s'il était le seul. Il tenait à lui. Oui, je pouvais le concevoir. Il tenait à moi. C'était… étrange. Je n'arrivais à savoir si je devais être flatté ou bouleversé. Il était intelligent, attirait de nombreuses femmes lors de nos sorties, m'avait sauvé la vie, me permettait aujourd'hui de travailler j'aurais été une femme, sûrement aurais-je succombé depuis longtemps à ses charmes. Mais je n'étais pas une femme. Alors que faire ? Attendre et voir ce que la vie me proposera ? Peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution.

Je faisais de bien trop nombreuses suppositions. Je ne pouvais imaginer tant de choses en ayant si peu d'informations en main. Sûrement partirait-il dès que son état le permettrait. Mais Sev avait dit qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus travailler comme autrefois allait-il, comme à moi, lui proposer refuge ici ? J'ignorais de nombreuses choses, mais je savais que je ne voulais pas qu'il vive ici, avec nous. Entre nous ?

Severus quitta soudainement mes bras. Je compris quelques secondes plus tard que Draco avait dû faire signe de son réveil. Je le suivis malgré tout, afin de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer désormais.

– Comment te sens-tu ? Demandait Severus en caressant les cheveux de ce garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans finalement.

– Mieux, grâce à toi.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de mon ainé. Mais ce n'était pas les sourires qu'il me destinait habituellement. Non, celui-ci était sincère et incontrôlé.

Il était probable que je parusse soudainement bien pâle, mais il ne se préoccupait plus de moi. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions. Je me saisis de ma veste et quittai l'appartement. Je ne voulais plus les voir ainsi, à se regarder presque tendrement.

Bien sûr que ma réaction était disproportionnée. Mais je ne pouvais la contrôler…

Je déambulai longtemps dans les rues fraiches. J'aurais presque aimé me perdre afin de n'avoir à rentrer que tard, quand ils seraient enfin endormis.

Une brève image d'eux, endormis ensemble, traversa mon esprit, ravivant ma colère.

Je pense que c'est à cet instant que je perdis le contrôle de mon corps. Je rentrai dans le premier bar qui croisa ma route et commençai à enchainer les verres, vidant mes poches des pièces qu'elles contenaient.

J'avais chaud. Terriblement chaud. Mais je me sentais bien, presque heureux. On me poussa soudainement dehors, sûrement était-il tard.

Je réalisai soudainement la présence le froid poignant qui m'entourait. Pourtant mon corps avait chaud. Mais mon esprit semblait s'être gelé sur place. Cet hiver dont j'avais oublié l'existence me poussait à avancer et à trouver un endroit où me réchauffer, tout autant qu'il me donnait envie d'effondrer au sol et d'attendre de voir ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

Je n'eus finalement pas le temps d'essayer une de ces deux solutions : un poing vint frapper mon visage avec tant de force que je m'effondrai au sol, goûtant mon propre sang.

– Crétin ! Idiot ! M'hurla-t-on dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

La voix de Severus atteignit finalement mon esprit. Que faisait-il là ? M'avait-il cherché ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Répéta-t-il plus doucement. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je répondre... Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais jaloux d'un homme qui vendait son corps.

La chaleur de ses bras et de sa cape m'enveloppèrent alors que son bras m'aidait à tenir debout. Mes pieds quittèrent soudainement le sol et je compris qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras sûrement énervé de me voir aussi lent. Mais n'était-ce pas de sa faute aussi ?

– Sev, c'est toi ? Demanda Draco alors que porte claquait.

Et voilà la raison de mon départ qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son retour à lui. Je voulus partir de nouveau mais il ne me lâcha aucunement et me porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Je me laissai faire, n'ayant pas le courage de repousser ses mains qui nettoyaient mon visage couvert de boue. La faute à qui…

J'avais l'esprit relativement embrumé, mais je ne pouvais ignorer son regard qui refusait de lâcher mes yeux, comme s'il cherchait une réponse à tout cela. Mais que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

– C'est à cause de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Mon regard se glaça. Je n'avais que faire de mon état, je me levai pour quitter la pièce.

– Reste donc ici, ordonna-t-il. Et puis tu es incapable de bouger.

Il n'avait pas tort : son bras m'empêcha de tomber et me tira près de lui.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne t'ai pas menti quant à son identité. Mais quant à notre relation. Je souhaitais te cacher qui il était réellement pour moi. Je préférais que tu penses que j'entretenais une amourette avec un homme, plutôt que de savoir que Draco, qui se prostitue depuis des années, était mon filleul.

Une bombe. Cette révélation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit et dans mon corps. Son filleul… Ils n'avaient jamais eu la moindre relation. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Il tenait réellement à moi ?

Il m'avait fallu plusieurs heures pour assimiler cette information. Severus avait tout simplement quitté la pièce, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Cela voulait dire que désormais, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais le voulais-je pour autant ? Oui. J'en étais sûr à présent. Je le voulais lui. J'ignorais ce que nous devrions vivre, ce que nous pourrions vivre, mais je savais que je voulais être avec lui.

Je réalisai qu'il faisait déjà jour. J'avais donc vraiment passé des heures à cogiter pour en arriver à cette simple conclusion… Sûrement était-ce la fatigue.

Je n'hésitai pas un instant de plus et me levai pour le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il était endormi sur son bureau, ses longs cheveux étalés sur ses nombreux papiers. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce quand la porte claqua. Il semblait que je l'avais réveillé…

– Harry ? Murmura-t-il en relevant la tête.

– Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusai-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

Il se leva et vint près de moi. Sa main se glissa derrière ma nuque, provoquant un long frisson dans tout mon corps.

– Je suppose que tu as eu le temps de penser à tout ça.

– En effet, répondis-je doucement.

– Et qu'en as-tu conclu ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais ce que je pensais. Il savait déjà ce que je pensais. Mais je voulais être sûr de ce qu'il désirait. Je sentis soudainement la pression sur ma nuque s'accentuer et je compris sans qu'il ait besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

– M'en veux-tu ? Murmura Severus d'une voix étranglée.

Nous étions enchainés entre quatre murs, marqués au fer, nos vêtements en lambeaux, notre vie arrivant à sa fin mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il m'avait offert son amour, son avenir sa vie quand il aurait juste pu s'enfuir.

– Non, je te le promets, répétai-je une nouvelle fois. Tu n'es pas responsable. Ni toi, ni moi, ni même Draco.

– Il n'aurait pas dû en parler… Il aurait dû se douter que cela se saurait s'il parlait.

– Il ne savait pas, le consolai-je. Et ce qui est fait, est fait. On ne pourra changer le passé. Ni même le futur désormais… Soupirai-je.

Je le vis tendre son bras pour me caresser la joue, mais le cliquetis des chaines lui rappela qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Mon cœur se serra. J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'approcher de lui, me blottir contre lui, me –lui ? – dire que tout ceci serait bientôt fini.

Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot de plus de la soirée.

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à comment tout ceci avait tourné au cauchemar. Il n'avait suffi que de quelques mots, quelques paroles à la mauvaise personne qui connaissait les bonnes personnes et nous nous retrouvions enfermés pour mourir dans les jours qui suivaient.

Je me demandais une nouvelle fois si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Peut-être n'avais-je jamais quitté ma ferme, rencontré Severus, passé des mois à ses côtés peut-être n'allions-nous pas mourir… ?

– Harry… Gémit Severus. Ils arrivent, je les entends.

Mon corps se glaça, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température des cachots…

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, faisant frissonner tous les détenus de l'étage. Tous savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

– C'est l'heure, lança froidement le garde.

Un second, bien plus jeune, plus que moi… se dépêcha de faire passer nos chaines hors de l'anneau qui les retenaient au sol. On nous ordonna d'avancer. Seules nos chaines résonnaient dans les couloirs froids. N'ayant que faire des conséquences –que pouvait-il nous arriver de plus ? – je glissai ma main dans la sienne.

La lumière du jour me brûla les yeux. Ce ne serait sûrement pas la seule chose qui me brûlerait aujourd'hui… J'espérais que Severus savait ce qu'il faisait.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'au bûcher, s'arrêtant côte à côte. Les chefs d'accusation furent lus –majoritairement faux, mais que pouvions-nous y faire ? Rien.

Je tournai la tête et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

– Quand nous serons attachés, murmura-t-il.

Nous bougeâmes, je ne pus suivre son regard. Nous étions dos à dos. Sa main glissa de nouveau dans la mienne, me donnant le courage dont j'avais besoin pour cela. La pression de sa main diminua soudainement et je compris que c'était mon tour. Je croquai dans la capsule qui était dans ma bouche. Mon esprit commença à s'embrumer. Les yeux se fermèrent. Je sentis à peine la fumée du bûcher atteindre mes narines. Je sombrai lentement mais sûrement dans le néant.

Ils pensaient pouvoir tuer mon monde en y mettant fin, mais je savais qu'il continuerait à vivre au travers de tous celles et ceux qui avaient un jour pu me connaitre. Je partais, mais je n'avais pas peur. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à nous détruire, à mettre fin à notre monde.

9


End file.
